tears from a hurt
by kjobird
Summary: Agnes gets low self esteem from the insults of 3 mean girls. She may want to hide it but she wont be able to hide her sorrow forever. ( takes place before despicable me 2 so lucy is not in this)
1. Chapter 1

Agnes ( pov )

My life was perfect until this day. I had a loving adopted father, a fluffy doggy named Kyle, cute little yellow friends, and 2 loving big sisters. Everything was great until one day. I remember from that point crying quietly at night struggling not to wake everybody. I felt like I wasn't important enough for it to be other people's concern. Margo had a boyfriend, Edith was intense in karate, and my dad even though loving, was busy a lot.

My troubles began on a Saturday afternoon. Earlier that day I went to the park with Margo and Agnes but later I realized I left my unicorn on the swing. Since Gru was out I asked Margo permission. Due to it being very close she said yes but to be quick before it got dark. When I got there I found my unicorn and started to head back. Suddenly these 3 tall girls started to walk toward me. One had blonde hair and blue eyes. Another had black hair and brown eyes, and the other had light brown hair and brown eyes. They walked over to me together in sync. They stopped right in front of me. I said, " hi there, what's your name?" she told me her name was Chelsea, the dark haired girl was Rachel, and the brown haired girl was heather. Chelsea put a hand on me and said " hey candle head, shouldn't you be in beddy bye" I frowned and said, " I'm going home I just came to pick up my unicorn, see?" I showed them my unicorn. Rachel shook her head and smirked " even her toy is ugly, but not as hideous as it's owner. " I froze and said "excuse me?" Heather bent down to my level. " Face it, kid" I cut her off telling her " my name is Agnes" she continued on " whatever angle. We tell the truth when we say this" Chelsea continued with the rest of the insults. " You are the ugliest thing ever. " What's wrong with me?" " A lot, " Chelsea said. They listed each one

I had ugly hair

I looked like I had a candle on my head

My shoes were hideous

My overalls were awful

And my cheeks looked like monkey cheeks

Finally they finished their insults and had enough. Heather bent down and patted my head " Listen, get a new look sweetie. " Then they walked away. As I walked back I wiped my tears from my eyes. When I got home I wanted to tell Margo but she seemed busy. So I just said " got my toy, sorry I took long, my foot got caught in a tree root" I didn't want to get her involved so I made that up. As soon as I got in my bed I finished my sobbing.


	2. Chapter 2: mean girls strike again

(Agnes)

I thought I would never hear those mean comments again but it was hard not to burst out crying. I just wanted an excuse to get out so I could let it out, but not drag anyone into this. Then I came up with one. Edith was at a karate camp and was coming home in a few days. I was planning on getting her favorite cupcakes, and now, I felt this was the perfect time. I quickly asked for permission from my big sister again, since grew was coming home late, and she said yes but not to be too long.

I sat behind a bush and finished sobbing. Then I continued on. I got out of the store but unfortunately ran into the 3 mean girls. I decided not to speak and just keep walking, but heather and Rachel blocked my path. " Going somewhere short stick?" Heather asked sarcastically. Chelsea picked me up and said, " I thought we said to get a new look" I retorted myself saying, " I did. I put mancara on" Chelsea dropped me and laughed hard with the girls. I was told I was a dimwit because of how I pronounced it. They told me slowly " It's called Mascara" and Heather told me I should just cut my hair, eyelashes, and eyebrows. The torture ended when 3 boys walked behind them and crossed their arms.

These 3 guys were their boyfriends. They were on a triple date. I didn't know where they were going but it was clear that they did not approve of them bullying a 5 year old. While they were breaking up with them I quickly got some paper out of my pocket and placed 3 cupcakes down. I wrote " thank you" and headed back. I just didn't want it to be a big concern for them. After I got home I took my bath and started the struggle of trying not to burst into sobs again. Normally I wanted to stay up but this time, I was glad to go to bed as soon as I could.


	3. revenge plot

( Short. This part is in 3rd person )

The 3 girls were furious at Agnes for " getting them dumped", especially Chelsea. In fact for the next 2 days she was leading a revenge plot against Agnes. She wanted to make sure she was miserable and so did Heather and Stacy. They all put their heads together and finally came up with a plan. Stacy pointed out she observed one time she is extremely gullible. Heather knew she loved unicorns so they hatched an idea they could bait her telling her there was a "unicorn in trouble" at the destination of their trap. Now all that was left was to decide Agnes's real punishment.


	4. Margo finds out

(Apologies for the short chapter longer ones coming soon. Thank you for the views. Hope you enjoy)

( margo pov)

I was already suspecting something wrong with Agnes but I could never guess it. When I went into her room, there was a note on her pillow it said. _" I have received a message that a unicorn was in trouble. She is being held captive at an abandoned clothing store called fabrics. Her fairy friend sent me a note asking me to come rescue her. I wont be long be back soon. Love Agnes"_ Right then I knew something was up and I had a feeling she was being tricked . She is very gullible sometimes and will do anything to help, especially if unicorns are involved. So I left a note for Gru and headed to the store.

When I arrived I was in sorrow when I saw my baby sister. She was sitting in the corner sobbing with a paper bag on her head. I knelt down and said her name so she would know my presence but she did not reply. I lifted the bag and found her whole body but mainly her face covered in purple and orange paint. Someone also wrote Ugly on her little forehead. Realizing the jig was up, she just fell into my arms and wept. I hugged her tight and demanded to know who did it to her. After she told me about the 3 girls she started sobbing again and couldn't say anything else at the moment. So I just carried her home.


	5. comforting agnes

I hope y'all are enjoying it so far, longer chapters to come. Thank you for checking it out. Enjoy chapter 5

(Margo)

When we got home I carried my baby sister to her bed and set her down gently with her eyes full of tears. The first thing I did was giving her another hug to let her know everything was all right. Knowing someone did this to her filled me with rage. I wanted whoever did this to my little sister to pay. Then I stopped my thought knowing if I did that, that would make me just as bad and I didn't want to set that example for my sisters. At that moment my focus was to take care of my sister. I washed the paint of her face and wiped the message off her forehead with a wet wipe. After getting her to calm down a little I got the girls names, descriptions, and every insult they said to her. She told me she didn't want to get everyone involved. It seemed everyone was busy as is. As a tear ran down her cheek I put my arm around her and said, " Listen Agnes. I don't care what I am doing, if something is wrong you can always come to me. Don't ever think that you will be a pest if you ask for help. Can you pinky promise me that?" Agnes gave a tiny smile and latched her pinky into mine.

A few minutes later Gru walked in and asked what was going on. Agnes didn't want him to know but I told her he needed to know.

TBC


End file.
